Unrequited
by Nakashima Miharu-sensei
Summary: Part 1 of 3 of the Unrequited trilogy. Is there EVER a fluff alert! A 3-part WatanYuko songfiction that I just had to write. Based on Teardrops on My Guitar. Sorry about the choice of music; not my favorite, but hey, it fit the plot! Rated T for language


Disclaimers; The reason I write fanfiction is because none of Holic belongs to me. If it did, truly, things would be VERY different. (Insert evil laughter here)

Unrequited

Summary; Part 1/3 of an incredibly long and rambling songfic. Yes, there will be fluff.

* * *

**Drew looks at me**

The Time-Space Witch, Ichihara Yuko, smiled as she watched her part-timer, Watanuki Kimihiro, dance around the shop, refilling her cup of sake, cleaning, and cooking at the same time.**  
**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

As he runs back and forth, he jabbers on endlessly about his day. How much his exorcist friend Doumeki ate, about his 100 on the midterm, about what the teachers said to him that day. **  
**

**What I want and I need**

Then, he starts to grin widely, as widely as Yuko has ever seen him grin, as his eyes sparkle madly. Now, he's talking about that girl again.**  
**

**And everything that we should be**

Yuko's chest tightens for a second as she nods to his words. Day after day, she sits there and watches as Watanuki sang her praises to the skies. Her. That's the only thing Yuko can bear to call her by. The girl who captured his heart. Her.**  
**

**I'll bet she's beautiful**

Kunogi Himawari. Yuko had met her before. She's got to admit, however unwillingly, that Watanuki was right in some respects... Some.**  
**

**That girl he talks about**

Maybe... she _was_ pretty… a little. Just a little. _Cute... A little too cute…. _Yuko thought. They had met before, when she had wishes for Yuko. It was a little sickening to watch Watanuki fawn over Himawari. More than a little. It was incredibly sickening. It also hurt a little. Deep inside, Yuko could feel it wrenching and twisting her insides. She usually shrugged it off anyways.**  
**

**And she's got everything**

So she lived with it. The jealousy. The knowledge that her hitsuzen, her inevitable, would never allow them to be together. And the knowledge that eventually, Watanuki would suffer from being with her. Yuko would never allow herself, inside or outside, to say that he loved her. However hard she wished Himawari's misfortune curse would drive him off, she knew deep inside, what type of person Watanuki was. He would never let her suffer alone, even if it kills him. _Idiot... _She always thought. **  
**

**That I have to live without  
**

Yuko admitted it. She was obviously bitter. She knew she couldn't stand watching him talk about her. Yuko wished it was her he was talking about. But she couldn't change it.

"The price... is too high…" She mumbled, puffing on her pipe.

"Price? What are you talking about, Yuko-san?" Watanuki looked around at her confusedly.

"Nothing, nothing. Don't worry yourself and get me more sake, won't you?" She smiled mischievously. He nodded and walked off. As Yuko watched him, a single thought ran through her mind. _I hate how he still calls me Yuko-__san__ and her Himawari-__chan__..._**  
**

**Drew talks to me**

Returning, Watanuki grumbled, "You shouldn't drink so much. You're gonna get sick. Don't blame me if you do."

"You realize that the dinner is burning, right?" Yuko smirked at him, bringing her pipe to her lips again.

"Gah! If that happens, go shut the fire off yourself, idiot!" Watanuki shrieked as he raced into the kitchen.

"Watanuki is the Tsukkomi! Straight man, straight man!" Maru and Moro, the two soul-less twins, chorused as they walked into the room. They giggled. A black manju-bun-rabbit-thing with a blue gem on its forehead and its earring popped up on Maru's shoulder.

"But Watanuki is a tyrant, is he not?" It laughed.

"Mokona is right, very right!" Maru and Moro cackled, looking gleefully at the black creature.

"Shut up, you stupid manju bun!"

"Mokona is Mokona! Not a manju bun!"**  
**

**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

Yuko had been keeled over laughing the entire time. "More sake, Wata-chan~" She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "And hurry with the food, I'm hungry!"

"Alright, already! Lazy bums!" Watanuki swore himself out of the kitchen. "You wouldn't even do anything even if hell were freezing over! Returning with the bottle, he handed it to Yuko. "Honestly! If I weren't here, you'd seriously starve! Really!" He looked exasperated.**  
**

**I can't even see**

Yuko laughed. "I know. That's why fate brought you into my shop. So I don't die." She giggled.

"You really are hopeless!" Came the reply.**  
**

**Anyone when he's with me  
**

It seemed as if they were the only two people here, and the shrieks of laughter that came from Maru, Moro, and Mokona were like the jeers of the children outside.**  
**

**He says he's so in love**

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Himawari-chan bought me an obento lunchbox today!" Watanuki's face was all smiles again. "She heated it perfectly!" Yuko's smile disappeared instantly. He didn't notice.

"Is that so…" She gave a little laugh. "Do you feel lucky?"

"Of course I do! But...Yuko-san, I thought you said that she wasn't my lady luck…" Watanuki looked confused for a second.

"I know. Just thinking." Yuko smiled sadly as Watanuki perked up and went into great detail about the obento.**  
**

**He's finally got it right**

"I think I might really be in love with her! She's so nice, and pretty, and gentle! Nothing like you, Yuko-san, and she actually can cook! She just doesn't do it often. But when she does, it tastes delicious!" He crowed.

"Hey... I can cook if I want to... or have to..." Yuko pouted.

"Then why don't you?"

"'Cause I don't want to or have to." She sneered.

"Ack! There's something wrong with that!" Watanuki turned back to the stove. Yuko turned back to her thoughts.**  
**

**I wonder if he knows**

That evening, Yuko insisted that Watanuki sleep in the shop that night, under the pretense that she wanted him to make her breakfast the next day. Really, she was thinking that that way, even if he thought about Her all night, at least she could be physically close to him. So Yuko cheered when Watanuki reluctantly agreed, and her knotted heart untied a little. Not a lot, but it was better than sleeping with the thought that he was spending his dreams thinking about her. That alone was strong enough to give Yuko nightmares.**  
**

**He's all I think about at night  
**

That night, she paused by his bedroom door. Yuko listened to his breathing from outside the screen door. Her brow furrowed, though, as she heard him murmur Himawari's name in his sleep. When could he get it through his thick head that she wasn't lucky for him?**  
**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

Yuko couldn't sleep that night. She sat on the porch in her night kimono, staring up at the sky. Its deep, inky blue calmed her down and kept her from dwelling on her troubles too much. That was partially why Yuko always stayed up to watch the stars. Another reason was that the stars could tell her about her and her loved ones' fates.**  
**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

So she looked up at the stars, asking them whether Watanuki and Himawari were meant to be together, all the time, hoping, that the answer might be no. Yuko avoided thinking about it for long, as her heart had begun to twist itself into a lover's knot again. Stupid emotions. When hitsuzen got rid of her time, why couldn't it have gotten rid of her feelings too? Stupid hitsuzen. Damn it.**  
**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

He had been humming a song before, and now she thought about the words. _...You belong with me... _She whispered to herself. How true. Whoever wrote that song... It better had not be Himawari. And if it was, it better not be for Watanuki. Yuko frowned._**  
**_

**Don't know why I do  
**

Why did she love him anyways? The Time-Space Witch was never supposed to fall in love with anyone. It would do terrible things to hitsuzen. The world would tilt off-course. But... did she even care anymore?**  
**

**Drew walks by me**

In the morning, Yuko awoke from a light slumber. She ached all over. She could hear Watanuki cooking, and she could smell it too. Mmm... is that...hana-sushi? And... anpan... oh. He remembered that I love eating that for breakfast. Yuko stood and breezed into the kitchen.

"Oh, Yuko-san, you're awake. Would you like some anpan?"

"Yeah. Oh, could I have some sake? My head and back hurt." Yuko smiled.

"That'll make it worse!"

"No it won't." She laughed out loud, leaning back a little. "Ow! My back!" She bent over.

"You really are hopeless."**  
**

**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

He smiled and handed her a warm loaf of anpan. "Wait a moment, will you? I'll get your sake in a moment. I'm almost done making your lunch." Yuko smiled kindly and thanked him, biting into the sweet bread.**  
**

**And there he goes, so perfectly**

Watanuki brushed past her. More knots. God, it would be impossible to untangle all the knots. Yuko finished the bread just as he handed a bottle of sake to her. Then, he took up the lunches and his school bag.

"Well then, I'll be going. I'll see you later, Yuko-san." He called to her from the hallway. Yuko got up and accompanied him to the door.

"Goodbye, Watanuki. Buy some fish and soba noodles on the way home, okay? I want tilapia tonight." She patted his cheek. "Oh, and one more thing." She smiled as Watanuki started to open his mouth. "Don't become the bait."

"I won't. I can't get hurt today! It's Himawari's birthday!" What should have been a complaint on his part had turned into a happy exclamation as Watanuki pulled a present out of his bag. Yuko's smile waned.

"Really... Have fun then." He waved back at her.**  
**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
**

Yuko watched his lanky frame carry itself away from the shop. Out the gate, right, and onwards. She drained her sake in one gulp, then slowly walked away, deep in thought.**  
**

**She better hold him tight**

_Her birthday, hm? Well... I can't tell him mine. It's been so long since I last celebrated it, that I think I've forgotten..._Yuko walked out onto the porch and sat down. She looked up at a bluebird, perched on her fence. It looked at her sharply as she beckoned to it, but nevertheless flew to her finger. As it sang, Yuko returned to her thoughts.**  
**

**Give him all her love**

_Kunogi Himawari... Yuko hated that name deep inside. Himawari... Sunflower... Ugh. If she caused misfortune to Watanuki..._ Well, Yuko wouldn't even think about that. Watanuki often came home unconscious, wounded, or equally injured. She used to sit next to him and wait for him to wake up. That way, when he woke up, the first thing Watanuki ever saw would be Yuko. Every time, she would smile calmly and rebuke him a little, but the last time...

_Her. It was all because of Her._ Himawari's curse had caused Watanuki to fall through a second floor window at his school, and that damned girl had wished to bear his scars. It was the least she could do! Yuko would have liked to throw her out and refuse to grant that wish. She still granted it. Why not? Yuko can't refuse wishes that she can grant. If only... she couldn't grant it. Damn powers.**  
**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

_Watanuki's such an idiot. He keeps doing things that aren't good for him. Like that time with his eye. _He has that exorcist friend, Doumeki's eye now. His eyes are now two different colors.

"They're... beautiful..." Yuko accidentally spoke out loud. "Oops!" She covered her mouth. _But why can't he see that Himawari is bad for him?_**  
**

**And know she's lucky 'cause**

_That little fox... _Yuko composed her face into her regular nonchalant expression. **  
**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

"It still surprises me... how much time can pass while you're thinking..." Yuko stood up. "He should be back soon." She walked into the shop and started to clean up the dishes. "I hope he didn't forget the fish." Yuko smiled wistfully.**  
**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

Walking to the kitchen, Yuko started to stack the dishes in the sink. Maybe she'd keep Watanuki here for another night, just because. Hm... maybe. He does have that test on Friday, and she'd hate to see him fail. Yuko crossed her fingers for him.**  
**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

"He should be here by now." Yuko walked onto the porch again. Then, she saw something. Something that wrenched her heart into even more tangled knots than before, stretching it out so much that she thought her heart might rip in half. Her. Her and Watanuki. Why was she there?**  
**

**Don't know why I do**

She watched as he said something, pausing outside the gate. She laughed. Yuko hated her laugh. Then, Himawari threw her arms around him. Everything froze. His face was one of shock and surprise, then pure happiness. **  
**

**So I drive home alone**

He wrapped his arms around her. Yuko's heart twisted a little more. They got closer and closer. Yuko wanted to shout out, but she dared not. She froze to the spot. The world was**  
**

**As I turn out the light**

Their faces were pink now._ No! Don't you dare, Himawari! Not here, and __definitely__ not now!_ Yuko was a little desperate now. Maybe he'll remember the shop and forget what he was doing... maybe.**  
**

**I'll put his picture down**

Yuko watched in horror. She didn't want to see them. Didn't want to see them kiss. She couldn't do it. But she had to put a stop to it. Now. It didn't matter how, but it had to stop.**  
**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

As Yuko walked to the front gate, she composed her face into an indifferent smirk.

As she walked, she realized. The only dreams she would have tonight would be nightmares.**  
**

**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

"I thought you would be late today, but I didn't realize that you would come early to slack off for a while. Congratulations." Yuko rested her hands on her hips. "Did you remember to buy the fish?" She sneered at Watanuki as he and Himawari sprang apart.

"S-sorry!" Watanuki and Himawari bowed once. "I have the fish, though. We went shopping right after school."

"Is that right? Well, I'll be in the storeroom with Maru and Moro for a while. Get me when dinner's ready." She turned and walked away. "And Mokona wants some sake."**  
**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

The storeroom couldn't be farther away. Somewhere along the way to the storeroom, Maru and Moro joined her, singing a song about kissing. It didn't make Yuko feel much better. She shut herself inside the storeroom and looked about coldly. Her ruby eyes fell on a box in the corner. Yuko opened it. A pair of round glasses sat folded in the middle of it, and though she was staring right at them, she didn't see them anymore. Yuko's eyes were indifferent, though they had mysteriously turned darker. _Why?_ She wanted to cry.**  
**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

Watanuki with Her. _Himawari... that little..._ Yuko hoped she would fall off a cliff. Maybe hitsuzen would sympathize with Yuko. But hitsuzen was hitsuzen. **  
**

**Don't know why I do  
**

Yuko closed the box and glanced at the shelf above. There was a small pocketwatch. Two birds flew on the front of it, immortalized in metal. Watanuki's first payment... Yuko opened it, revealing a clock face, and on the other side, a family picture. A young Watanuki looked up at Yuko from the picture. His parents stood by him, but the only thing Yuko saw was his sad expression. _What's wrong... Watanuki?_The clock ticked. Tick, tick, tick, tick.**  
**

**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**

"Yuko-san, it's time for dinner~" Watanuki slid open the storeroom door. His face was ecstatic. "And I finally was able to ask Himawari out today!" He skipped away.

_So now he's dropped the –chan, hm?_ Yuko followed him to the table. She silently ate and excused herself.

"What's wrong, Yuko-san? Are you sick?" Watanuki looked up. "You didn't even ask for sake."**  
**

**And he's all that I need to fall into**

Yuko looked at him somewhat coldly. "I am a bit tired today. Please, if you have nothing else to do, you may go home early." She closed her eyes.**  
**

**Drew looks at me**

"Yuko-san... are you sure? You don't need me for anything? I left some snacks in the fridge if you get hungry..." Watanuki stood up. "I-I suppose I'll be going then..." He put on his shoes. "Good night, Yuko-san." He waved.**  
**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

"Good night...Watanuki-kun." Yuko gave him a small smile, then turned away as he stared at her. She had never, not once, attached an honorific to his name before. Yuko's heart hurt.

* * *

Endnotes;

Soooo, as always, R&R, please! If you don't like my stories, please tell me so I can make it better, unless you want WataHima or DouWata stories! No flaming, and please thoroughly criticize! I hope everyone enjoyed this first part of three! Yes, I have decided to make the three parts separate. Why? Because Miharu-sensei likes complications. And the tiny little sadist corner of me tells me to separate it for its own purposes, and I do listen to the voices inside my head.

So, until next time, eat Pocky! Read manga! Spread the WatanYuko love!

-Miharu-sensei


End file.
